Resident Evil : Midnight Vengeance
by resifan009
Summary: Third story in the "Resident Evil Midnight series". As Umbrella looks to be resurfacing, a new battle begins. Can Leon, Ada, Jill, Claire, Chris and the BSAA stop Wesker's Uroboros and eliminate the rising Umbrella? The final battle begins. Who will survive...
1. Previously

Resident Evil : Midnight Vengeance

Prologue.

_Previously In the Midnight Series..._

_Ada didn't do the job Wesker had asked of her. She had to kill Leon Kennedy. The betrayal of her service to Wesker resulted in a dead double agent named Penelope Young, whom Chris had grown close to when Jill was assumed dead after she speared Wesker through a window in their confrontation with the man with shades. With Penelope dead, Ada and Leon wanted to still meet Wesker at the bell tower, however, the undead stalked them resulting in irritable distraction. They stayed at an inn briefly with the owner Lucas and his son and daughter. The inn was raided. A licker killing the daughter and from out of nowhere, Claire Redfield managed to save Dean, the son. Lucas was brutally killed by the dreaded Axeman. Luckily, Ada and Leon survived and made their way to the bell tower. Jill and Chris along with a BSAA unit were sent to investigate the sudden no contact from Penelope and Leon. They discovered Penelope's body and Chris was devastated. At the bell tower, Ada and Leon managed to meet with Claire and Dean, but the original pair went in alone, leaving Claire and the boy outside which turned into a serious situation as a new Nemesis charged for them, retrieving some sort of talisman. Meanwhile, Ada and Leon were caught up in a hell of a gunfight. Managing to slay Weskers masked men, Leon and Ada looked as if they were going to be victorious...until Ada was shot. Albert kept them both and injected them with a new case of his own virus, Uroboros. Ada was healthy and fine, well that's what it seemed. But, the Uroboros virus is still unstable and would cause her to mutate shortly. Wesker used the new ability of the Uroboros to get her to inject the same thing into Leon. _

**_Some will pay the ultimate price. Who survives? The final fight begins. July 20th, 2013. _**


	2. Part 1 - The End Begins

**Resident Evil : Midnight Vengeance **

**Part 1 - The End Begins**

With Wesker gone, Ada sat gawking out of the window to a peachy cloudless sunrise. No birds were flying above. Ada hadn't heard or seen birds for years. If there were any, they were normally of the cannibal kind. She continued to play the around with the information Wesker had told her on in her head. The Red Queen survived, so Umbrella could be on a potential rise. Wesker be planning to either eliminate the cooperation once and for all or use it for his own villainy. A question pops into Ada's head. How did Wesker know about any of this? If Umbrella was returning at it's strongest form to date, why tell anyone? It's surely setting itself up for a heavy attack from someone like Albert Wesker. She slides of the window and back into the bedroom. Leon remains sprawled out over the bed. He appears paler by the minute, but he is carrying the same virus as Ada. Uroboros. Ada scans the room for any clue of the location of this Umbrella facility. However, she's cut off when an almighty migraine hits. She forces herself to the floor as she screams in pain. Her hands grip at her ears and she squeezes at them tight while she scrunches her eyes up tight. Under the influence, a vision appears. Wesker's in a glowing white corridor. He peers over his shoulder to see a door close and ceil him in. The door, when closed, joins two halves to form the Umbrella logo. A door at the other end slides open and the undead pile in. Each of them a shadow of their former selves. Some parts of the skin has begun flaking off due to mistreatment. But what do they care...they are dead. Arms hanging in front of them, urging for a grip on the man so they can go in and sink their teeth into his flesh. Despite the odds not being in his favour in the slightest, Wesker pulls out a handgun and begins shooting at the creatures. He manages to hit one right in the centre of the forehead, sending it staggering back and knocking a few over. Another is caught in the leg, it yelps and puts pressure on the wound but doesn't take his eyes off of the man wearing shades. Yet Wesker's efforts of defeating the enemy, the one's he's killed are replaced with more infected storming into the corridor, swinging their arms about and groaning uncontrollably. Ada resurfaces, panting non-stop. Sweat drips from her forehead as she tries to shake it out of her head.

"What's happening to me?" she whispers. Shouting emanates from outside. Ada hauls herself up from the floor and looks down from the window. She notices Jill Valentine in serious trouble and the BSAA agents taking aim at the beast that stalks her. "What a party," Ada smirks. "I would play, but I've got other things to tend too," she says looking at Leon.

* * *

Chris and Claire sprint down deserted roads littered with bodies that have been cleaved open and feasted upon.

"So we have Nemesis AND Wesker to deal with?" Chris tries to get used to the idea of having to deal with the pair.

"Unfortunately," Claire replies. "Nemesis took something from Dean, a talisman,"

"A talisman?" Chris repeats. "What the hell would a biohazard want that for?"

"Depends what it's working for," Claire brings up a valid point.

"It's got to be Wesker...or there were terrorists here," Chris adds. "They could have developed Nemesis,"

"The masked men?" Claire questions him. Chris shrugs.

"Maybe,"

"Also, I'm sorry 'bout Penelope...Chris," she says. Chris gives her a fake smile.

"These things happen, especially when you live in a world like this,"

* * *

Jill couldn't believe it. Her most ferocious foe was still alive. She can almost make out from it's disjointed face that it's sniggering at her. Despite this, it doesn't raise it's weapon.

"It...it can't be," Jill murmurs. Loud voices come from around yelling "Miss Valentine!" Jill snaps out of her confusion and throws herself to one side to avoid the gunfire coming from the BSAA agents. Bullets pound at Nemesis' chest, but they don't seem to affect it. It gradually turns to meet the BSAA agents.

"MOVE!" Jill shrieks as Nemesis raises it's heavy Gatling machine gun. It spins spitting out a series of bullets being aimed at the cars that surround the agent. They soar straight through the outer casing and all of a sudden, one blows up. Followed by many more. The agents are sent flying backwards in the explosions and fall to the ground, cold. Jill's jaw drops in shock and horror at the sight. "You killed them," she talks. "YOU KILLED THEM!" Jill screams . Flashes of Racoon city flash into her mind, the blood lusting undead around every corner, her being stalked by Nemesis. Jill barely escaped the nightmare, now she appeared to be living it once again.

"Jill!" comes Chris' booming voice. "Get out of the way!" he yells. Jill runs away, back towards the bell tower at the sound of gun shots. Claire grabs one of the machine guns from one of the dead agents and lets rip at the biohazard. Nemesis turns away and goes into the forest.

"No, not that easily, it's your turn," Jill runs after it, picking up her dual TMP's where she left them by the tree and tracks behind Nemesis.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chris shouts as he follows. Claire's hesitant and takes one last look at the scene. _How many more need to die before this is all over?_

* * *

A pitch black room is lighten up with bright lights when a woman wearing high heels arrives inside. She walks past an Umbrella logo that's being removed by some people dressed in heavy black clothing.

"I assume plans are in place for Mr Wesker and the others," comes another woman's voice.

"Of course," the other woman in high heels says. "In fact, Nemesis is leading Valentine and the Redfield's here as we speak," she adds.

"Excellent, time to speak to Albert and really put him in a daze," the unidentified woman chuckles. The people have successfully taken off the Umbrella logo and begi putting on another logo to replace it. This logo belongs to Tricell.

* * *

**PART 1 END**

_**Part 2 will be added in the next couple of days. Make sure you follow the story so you know when it's up. What are your thoughts on the whole Ada situation? Exactly what is happening in that Umbrella facility? These questions will be answered as the story goes on. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
